The present invention relates to charge pumps and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a charge pump.
A charge pump is a circuit for providing an output voltage that is greater than its input voltage. There are many known charge pump circuits that use energy storage elements such as capacitors to control the output voltage. The connection of a load to the output of a charge pump has been observed to cause the output voltage of the charge pump to decrease as load current increases, which can make it difficult for the charge pump to generate a high voltage with high loading current.
It would be advantageous to address the above-mentioned limitations in current charge pumps.